Revelations (mission)
Revelations is the penultimate singleplayer level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The mission is mostly cinematic, similar to U.S.D.D. earlier in the game. Level briefing Transmission # 8-5. Designate: DELTA Location: ROOM 9 Subject: Mason, Alex Resuming Questioning: 2300 hours, February 25, 1968 Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the primary interrogator is heard arguing with his companion. The first interrogator insists that Mason can prevent catastrophe. He chooses to reveal himself to Mason as his final idea - Jason Hudson. He calls to Grigori Weaver to make his escape, who does. Hudson yells out in frustration at Mason, before untying him. Mason knocks Hudson out with a punch and begins to stagger through the corridors, searching for Reznov. He begins to have flashbacks of his interrogations and experiences. As he reaches an operating theater, his memory of his time in Vorkuta returns. Steiner explains to Dragovich that Mason is atypical and is far more resistant to the brainwashing. Dragovich ordered for him to be sent back to his cell to rot, if he would not follow his orders. Mason continues on, having more flashes of brainwashing dialog, particularly of Reznov's words from the gulag. He also has flashes of his meeting with Kennedy, his mission in Executive Order, and his and Reznov's attack on Rebirth Island. As Mason reaches a computer lab, Hudson catches up with him and knocks him out by punching him in the face. Mason falls within himself and remembers his experiences in Vorkuta, of Reznov talking to him whilst he was strapped to a table. He insisted that he and Mason were the same, and spoke the mantra that Mason would continue to repeat to himself throughout his life. As Mason comes to, Hudson holds him at gunpoint, revealing that Reznov was not the defector, and had not accompanied Mason to Rebirth Island or Laos. The flashes show that Mason, proclaiming his identity as Viktor Reznov, had executed Steiner. Hudson reveals that Reznov died after Mason jumped to the train during the escape on Vorkuta. All the years Mason thought Reznov was with him, it was his mind (if the player was still looking at the truck the front of the truck, it flips and Reznov presumably dies in the crash). Dragovich brainwashed Mason to kill Kennedy, but Reznov, thirsty for revenge for the death of Petrenko, reprogrammed him to focus on Kravchenko, Steiner and Dragovich himself. Hudson explains that the gaps in Mason's memory will return now that the brainwashing has been broken. Mason laments his actions, but at the urgings of Hudson, focuses on the numbers to locate the broadcasting station. thumb|300px|right|Black Ops - Mission 14: "Revelations" Mason listens to the numbers and realizes that the numbers are being broadcast from the Russian ship, the Rusalka. Mason remembers that the Rusalka was stationed in Cuba, evidently the "new relationship" that Castro and Dragovich honored. Transcript See Revelations/Transcript Gallery Revelations intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia See Revelations/Trivia Category:Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels